The Real World: Canada
by Takila101
Summary: This is a story of seven strangers who come from the down under,who will live together,work together.see what happens when people stop being nice and start being real. Next on The Real World:Canada. Lots of pairings and lot of drama. Rated M for a reason
1. Backrounds meetings craig drama

_The Real World: Canada_

_I decided to come up with the idea 2put2 of my favorite shows together degrassi and the real world. The characters of degrassi are all from different places and come from different back rounds. They are no longer in their teens but in their early 20's. Rated M for drama, explicit content and language._

Name: Manuella "Manny" Santos

Age: 20

From: New York

Bio: when manny were 14 she was date raped by her college boyfriend Dean. Ever since then she was traumatized until she had met her boyfriend Craig. When she was 15 Craig got her pregnant and left her to go do his music; he would occasionally come back to see his daughter and manny. Now manny has a 5 year old daughter named Sophia who lives with manny's parents.

Name: Jayson "Jay" Hogart

Age: 22

From: Michigan

Bio: Jay always had a hard life. When he was 2 his mother had died and left him with his always drunk father. He had to learn to do for himself since his father was never really home. He was never the one to pass up a party even if it killed him. He was also known for one night stands and only had one serious relationship with a girl u until he screwed that up. Will he ever find the girl of his dreams just wait till he gets to the house?

Name: Emma

Age: 20

From: Florida

Bio: Emma was the one to always stand up for her rights and animals too. Can you say environment friendly. But in school she was known as the easy environment slut. She slept with anyone until she caught a social disease from the schools bad boy. From then she decided to change her ways and join a friendship club. She decided to reinvent her self and become a virgin again. But all that would just go to waste

Name: Sean Cameron

Age: 21

From: California

Bio: Sean was the bad boy in town; no one was really there for him, to love him. His parents had kicked him out because he had got into a fight and deafen a kid. After he went to jail He was sent to go live with his brother in his cramped apartment and even there he had a crappy life. His brother would bring home random girls at night when Sean had his girlfriend over. It would always ruin his night so he would go stay with her sometimes. It felt like as if she was the only one in the world who loved him. But guess he'll find love else where also.

Name: Eleanor "Ellie" Nash

Age: 21

From: New Jersey

Bio: Ellie's father had left her and her mother to join the army at the age of 15 He was never around on holidays but only occasionally. But one day she got a phone call after school saying that her father had died. After that her mother became a drunk and ellie began to cut herself. At school she was known as the Goth girl she had friends but not a lot just your average 3. One of her friends had saw her equipment and told her to get help. It took awhile for convincing but she went and convinced her mother to go to rehab because she was destroying them.

Name: Marco DelRossi

Age: 22

From: Connecticut

Bio: Found out that he was gay when he was 16. When he thought it was safe to tell one of his closes friends since they were little that he was gay he turned on him. He gathered a bunch of guys to kick his ass. Marco had to be hospitalized. Since then he never really told any one except his mother. He couldn't tell his father because his father wouldn't have accepted him. He also has a boyfriend named Dylan

Name: Gavin "Spinner" Mason

Age: 21

From: Boston

Bio: spinner was the one to make a lot of mistakes he was confused and kind of dysfunctional. But he's always there when you need him when he makes mistakes he makes up for them even though people may not accept him back. Spinner was involved in a school shooting by lying to the shooter tat shot spinners best friend. Every one just shunned him out. He lost everything but regained it little by little. Spinner went through a lot so will this experience make his life better or worse

Meeting time

_Manny and Jay_

Jay was sitting there waiting to be approached by some girl named manuella, as each girl walked by he waited anxiously till he saw her. His heart sanked as she was walking towards him. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a white and black tube top, white pumps and a black jacket that came up to her bust. She had her long hair straightened out with her bangs. She had on silver hoop earrings and black shades. Manny walked over to him and took her shades off.

"Dean"? She asked he looked a lot like him.

"Who"

"Oh umm sorry it's just that you reminded me of someone sorry" manny put her shades back to hide the fact that she was about to cry. Jay just reminded her so much on how Dean looked. That one guy she thought she had loved first was the one to rape her. Manny started walking but he stopped her.

"Hey umm can I ask you something…is your name manuella" manny turned around and looked at him

"Umm yea…wait are you jayson hogart" manny said trying to remember the name the producers told her she would have been meeting up with

"Yea that's me" jay said half smiling. Manny took her glasses off and pulled him into a great hug

"It's great to finally meet you" she said smiling

"Yea you too" jay notice she had a couple of bags and suitcases with her

"Here let me help you with that our limo is right over here" jay took a couple pf her things

"Cool...um thanks"manny said as she got into the limo

_Emma and Sean_

Emma couldn't help but feel happy when she was walking down the airport to meet one of her roommates. This was an opportunity for her to do something different in her life. The reason she came on the show was to learn something different about her; to find a person no one else knew about. When Emma was in the middle of her thought some guy interrupted her

"Excuse me but are you Emma" Emma stood up and face the guy. She couldn't help but stare at him. He was wearing a fitted white t-shirt and you could see all his biceps. His skin was perfectly toned and his blond hair was set loose. He had the prettiest blue eyes any guy could have. Emma bit her lip she was having fantasies already. This was going to be hard already she thought as she looked at her abstinence ring. Sean waved his hand in her face to get her attention.

"So are you Emma" he repeated himself

"Yea…um sorry kind of dazed out there for moment" Emma said fanning herself

"So can we like go I wanna get this over with" Sean snapped; he and his girlfriend had broke up before he had got there for the time he was in Canada. She saw shows like these and thought it would have been better if he cheated on her while they had broken up then if they were together while he was there.

"Umm yea sure" Emma grabbed her things and got into a cab with Sean following her in.

_Ellie, Marco and Spinner_

Ellie got out the cab and sighed in relief. She was finally at the house after along drive from the airport. Ellie took her things and went inside she dropped her things at the sight of the inside._ Wow_ she thought the house was huge it was beautiful. She heard noises come from the kitchen.

"Hello"? She went and searched the house to found two hot guys standing there. They went to go greet each other.

"Hi I'm ellie" she said hugging Marco and spinner

"I'm Marco"

"And I'm spinner" there was that awkward silence but ellie couldn't help but look at Marco he was just too cute. Spinner was cute to but Marco was more ellie's type. Just then they heard more people come in so they made there way to the door.

"Hello… hello…hello" manny said quite perky and loud. Spinner went up to manny while the rest followed; spinner took a look at her and kissed her hand

"Why hello to you too…what a pleasure to meet you" he winked. Manny giggled "the pleasure's all mine" she said flirtatiously. Ellie rolled her eyes and went to go hug jay and manny. "Hi I'm…" manny cut her off

"Wait don't tell me….your ellie…your Marco…and Mr. Flirt over here is Gavin" she pointed to each getting it right

"Call me spinner"

"Ok …spinner" manny said mocking him

"What about Mr. quite over here, what's your name" ellie said pointing to jay

"Oh um I'm jay"

"Well nice to meet you jay" a girl said running up to him with a guy trailing behind

"Hey you must be emma" manny said welcoming her into a hug

"Yea and you must be manny" Emma hugged her and smiled

"Yea…hey lets go check out the girls room" manny said clutching to both of the girls arms

"Ok sure" Emma said still smiling. And that's what they did.

"Well she's quite the perky one" Marco said when they left. All the guys agreed.

"But dude she's hot so it doesn't really matter" jay kind of blushed thinking about spinners comment while spinner kept wishing about things he could do to her.

_Getting to know you better _

Manny was setting her stuff up while everyone was getting to know each other in the living room. As she was going through her pictures she came across a picture with her Craig and Sophia.They were at chucky cheeses for Sophie's 3rd birthday. It was the first real time they got to hang out like a small little family. It brought manny to tears. Manny heard a voice and it startled her.

"Sorry to startle you….but uhh the gang decided to go in the hot tube to play a little game, you wanna come" jay took a step inside the room and started looking around

"Umm year sure" manny wiped a tear from her face. Jay went in deeper and took one of manny's photo's.

"So umm is this your sister" manny turned around and looked at jay pointing to the little girl in the picture

"No that's my daughter" manny said sternly and serious. Jay looked at the picture and then at manny

"Oh…well you guys look alike" manny walked over to jay and looked at the picture. "We do don't we" manny smiled. Jay looked at manny then back at the picture.

"Except she has curler hair then you do"

"She gets that from her father" just the remembrance of Craig made her feel bad.

"So how old is she" jay questioned

"She's 5" manny moved from jay to the mirror

"And how old are anyways" jay asked

"Gosh what's with all these questions" manny giggled "I'm 20 and before you ask yes I got knocked up at fifteen"

"Wow you're proud to admit that"

"Yea why wouldn't I be…I mean yea I know 15 is such a young age but hey I'm glad to have my daughter in my life…you know" manny said with a warm smile

"So where's this father of hers" jay sat on her bed and she sat next to him.

"He's on tour I guess…we never really get to see him he's always busy"

"So are you guys …seeing each other still" jay said looking her straight in the eyes hoping for a no

"Well kind of it's been on and off since he's been on the road" she said looking in his eyes "look imma go make a couple of calls so see you in the hot tub"

"Umm yea…see you then" as soon as jay walked out manny crashed on her bed holding on to the teddy bear her daughter gave her. She began to cry into because she missed her and she missed him. She missed them being the little family that they were supposed to be the family that they dreamed of when they were fifteen.

**Meanwhile**

Emma was walking down the hallway when Sean had stopped her.

"Hey"Emma said with a smile. Sean scratched his head and put his hands in his pocket. Sean sighed.

"Look I'm sorry that I came off rude to you today at the airport….I really didn't mean it…it just I was having a bad day" Sean sad looking apologetic

"Oh it's okay I guess I came off kind of blonde" emma chuckled "but are you okay"

"Yea I'm fine… I don't really wanna talk about it" Sean walked off and Emma followed

"Are you sure, I mean you look a little tense"

"I told you already I'm fine…look I just came to you to say I was sorry about earlier I didn't come to you to discuss my problem" Sean said getting a little louder.

"All I'm trying to do is help"

"**I didn't ask you for it**" Sean shouted slamming his room door. Emma felt shock she was only trying to help. To see why he was in the mood he was in.

Manny heard and saw the whole thing when she went into the phone room. She decided to talk to him later after she talked to her daughter and Craig. She decided to call her daughter first. The phone was ringing when she heard a little voice

"Hello" Sophia answered

"Hey Sophie…you know who this is" manny said smiling

"No" Sophie answered softly

"This is mommy"

"MOMMY" Sophie said excitedly this made manny laugh "when are you coming home I miss you" Sophie's tone sounded sadden

"I know, I know I miss you too…. I'm coming home soon sweetie don't worry. So are you behaving with grandma?"

"Yes I'm being a very good girl, today grandma took me to the park to play and I fell"

"Awe hon. are you okay" manny was on the verge of tears she wanted to be with her daughter so much maybe it was a bad idea that she came.

"Don't worry mommy I'm fine, grandma gave me a band-aid with cute kitties on it and she bought me ice-cweam" manny was silent for awhile listening to her daughter talk. She sounded so grown and she was only 3.manny was crying quietly

"Mommy" Sophia said into the phone

"Yea sweetie"manny sniffled

"I have to go, its time to take my bath"

"Ok go get cleaned and have a good night. Bye I love you" manny said

"Love you too mommy. Bye."

"Bye-bye." Manny waited for Sophia to hang up. When she did manny called Craig. It was ringing when Craig picked up or at least she thinks he did

"Hey this is Craig"

"Hey Craig its man-"she was cut of by his voice mail.

"I'm probably in the studio or doing a show right now so I can't get to you right now so leave your name, number, and message and I'll get back to you asap"manny for the beep before she left a message

"Hey Craig it's manny…I'm in Canada now and I just wanted to tell you that I miss you a lot and I can't wait to see you again. Bye love you"manny hung up.

When manny opened the door she found Sean standing there.

"Hey"

"Hey…so your Craig Manning's girl friend" Sean said letting himself in. manny sat on the chair she was sitting on before and Sean sat on the floor.

"Yea and…you heard of him"

"Yea he performed at this café I hanged out with my girlfriend…and he had kept dedicating these love ballads to his girlfriend" Sean chuckled "he's not that bad actually"

"Yea and for that we don't really get to see him"

"We?"

"Oh um me and our daughter Sophia"

"Wow you have a daughter"

"Yea is that a problem"

"No…no it's just that you don't look like a mother"

"Thanks I get that a lot" manny stared off into space thinking about Craig

"Relationship problems" Sean asked

"Yea you could say that…ever since he's been on the road it's like we're not even a couple any more. We've been going on and off for a long time now and I don't know I feel like as if he doesn't care anymore. He doesn't even try and take the time of to see his daughter on Christmas."Manny sighed"Yea well don't worry that much because it seems like he loves you and his daughter from the songs I heard. Just watch out for the groupies because where I'm from girls love him"

"Thanks that helps so much" manny said sarcastically "so what was that thing that happened with Emma"

"You heard that huh"

"Yea basically like the whole thing what happened?"

"Well umm….before I had got to the airport to meet Emma something happened between me and my girlfriend"

"Really what happened?"

"She kind of broke up with me for the time being since I'm in Canada. She said she would rather me do something here while we're broken up then for me to do something while we're still together."

"She's just trying to help your relation ship Sean….I mean come on your in a house with 3 attractive girls something's bond to happen"

"True…but I love jolie I wouldn't do anything to hurt her" Sean said sounding convincing.

"Yea that's the same thing Craig said before he cheated on me" manny remembered the first time Craig cheated on her with some girl name Ashley. Sophia was only a one at the time.

_**Flashback**_

_Manny was strolling down the park with Sophia in the carriage until she saw something that caught her attention. It was Craig making out with some girl, probably a groupie. Manny strolled in front of them she felt tears run down her face. She cleared her throat and Craig turned around and saw her crying_

"_Manny I can explain it's not what it looks" Craig saying the first thing that came to mind_

"_Ok well explain because to me it looks like you were just shoving your tongue down that girl's throat" manny crossed her arms in front of her_

"_Well uhh this is Ashley she's one of my oldest friends when we were younger. I don't I guess we just got caught up in the moment" manny couldn't say anything she was too hurt_

"_Manny I'm sorry it didn't mean anything" manny looked at him in discuss. Manny took the stroller and headed out the park. As she went further she heard Craig call her name she couldn't even talk just cry. Craig finally caught up to her._

"_Manny please" Craig said grabbing her hand but she snatched it away._

"_Craig I…I can't believe what you just did. What happened to I love you and I will never hurt. What happened to the I will never hurt you the way dean hurted you. Uh what happened to that, cuz u knows what, what you did was just as worse? You said you would protect me but guess what Craig this isn't" manny started strolling but looked back at Craig_

"_I don't ever wanna see you around Sophia and me again…its over." Manny walked away making Craig feel like shit._

_But a year later manny forgave Craig and they went back out._

_**End of flashback**_

Sean left the phone room as manny went on the phone to talk to Craig (speaking of the devil)

"Hello" manny said sitting Indian style

"Heyy… manny its Craig I just got your call and we have to talk" Craig didn't sound to pleasant

"Ok what is it?" manny said a bit scared

"There is no easy way for me to tell you this but uh" Craig took in a deep breath "I … I cheated on you" manny was shocked

"You what"

"I cheated on you"

"Bu...But why…you promised me you wouldn't do that to me any more. What the hell happened Craig" manny shouted. Like everyone could hear her.

"I know…I know it's just that I got drunk one night and I met some girl at this club I was performing at and one thing lead to another"

"And you fucked her didn't you Craig". Craig didn't respond

"YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU"

"YES OK I DID. BUT IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING. YOU'RE THE ONE I LOVE"

"IF YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH HOW COME YOU KEEP DOING THIS. THIS IS YOUR 2ND TIME CRAIG.

"I KNOW OK AND IT WAS A BIG MISTAKE"

"BUG MISTAKE MY ASS…WHY DON'T YOU GO SCREW YOURSELF CRAIG OK IM TIRED OF IT.IM TIRED OF YOU NOT SPENDING TIME WITH ME, YOU NOT SPENDING ENOUGH TIME WITH YOUR DAUGHTER, AND YOU ALWAYS SPENDING TIME ONE THE ROAD" manny was crying hysterically, you could also hear Craig crying too

"Manny I know….I'm an ass for doing that….but I'm doing this for us for Sophia"

"No-no your not you're doing this for yourself because you ain't doing nothing for me"

"Look manny I'm coming to Canada next week. I want us to meet up like old times"

"I don't know"

"Please I just really need to see you and I wanna make it up to you"

Manny sighed heavily "ok.fine.whatever"

"Ok so I got to go bye. Love you"

"Whatever, bye" with that manny hung up. She wiped a tear from her face and turned around and noticed everyone looking at her. She got out of the room.

"so who wants to go out"


	2. It felt so right but it was so wrong

**A/n: Yay so I have readers which means this is good. I will take your reviews into consideration so tell me what I need to do better or anything that you want to happen. Rated m for drunken manny and sexual content**

"Manny let's get going" Sean shouted looking at his watch. He was waiting with Emma, jay, and spinner.

"Wait I'm coming let me just put on my earrings" manny came out struggling to put on one of her hoops when she finally got it through she turned around "so how do I look" everyone was looking at her in shock. Ellie rolled her eyes at the fact that the guys was drooling,

"Well don't you think that's a bit revealing" ellie said putting her hands on her waist. Manny went down the 2 steps that were there.

"Well Hon you possibly don't think I'm going to a club looking like"manny paused and looked at ellie up and down "you" manny folded her arms and smirked

"Well Hon" ellie imitated "Marco and I aren't going…so you can go skank it up in that skimpy outfit if you want" Manny got in her face

"Excuse me"

"Did I Stutter?" manny glared at her. Everyone was watching seeing who would come back with a come back. Marco thought this was ridicules it's only been one day and people are already ready to cut each others throats so he got in between them.

"Ladies…ladies no need for fighting okay we only been here for one day and you guys are already fighting. Manny you go out and go have a great time with Emma, jay, spinner and Sean. Ellie and I are going to have a great time watching a movie and talking." Both girls sighed and rolled their eyes. "Fine"

"Thank you"

"But you're so gonna regret saying that" manny said as she was heading to the door

"Manny!" Marco said

"Ooh I'm so scared" ellie said sarcastically

"Ellie!"

"We'll see about that" with that manny and the gang left

Clubbing time

They were walking to the club because it wasn't that far.

"So what was up with the whole… ellie thing" spinner asked

"I don't know but I think she might just be that one person I'm not really going to like in the house" manny chuckled "but what ever I'm ready to just go out, have fun, and dance with cute guys"

"Amen to that" Emma shouted laughing

"But what about Craig" Sean asked concerned

"Forget Craig ok, he had his fun… now it's time for mine". They finally got to "Hot Shots". When they got in they were playing Easy by Paula DeAnda. They only been there for a couple of minuets and they were already getting asked to dance. Some blonde girl came up to spinner with a drink in her hand.

She shouted over the music "hey I'm Paige you wanna dance"

"Sure" Paige took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

"So uhh Emma"

"Yea"

"You wanna dance" Sean asked nervously

"Okay but promise me you won't go off on me this time" Emma chuckled

Sean smiled "okay"

An hour later manny was drinking and dancing with a whole bunch of guys circling her; jay felt obligated to watch her she seemed like one of the loose ones when drunk. Manny got thirsty so she went over to the bar where jay was at.

"Hey can I get another shot over here" manny shouted

"Don't you think you had an enough?" jay said looking her up and down. He couldn't get over the fact how good she looked in her little black dress. It hugged her in all the right places it also made her bust look big.

"Here you go it's on me" the bartender winked

"Thank you" she smiled. She took the shot and fumble in front of jay trying to stand in front of him. Manny was all over him

"Oops" she giggled at her fall "gosh you've known me for like a day and your already trying to feel me up"

"Umm actually-" she cut him off

"But luckily for you I'll accept it…your kind of cute" she ran her finger down his chest

"Jay" she wined

"What manny"

"Kiss me"

"What!"

"You like me right"

"Yea"

"So kiss me" jay grabbed manny's chin and pulled her into a slow kiss that grew more passionately. More tongue got into it as the kiss got deeper. Manny bit her lip as they separated. Jay had grabbed some random drink that was on the bar and chugged it down. Jay picked manny up and carried her out the club wedding style.

"Come on time to go home"

When they finally got to the house manny was able to walk.

"Night guys"manny slurred. She pulled jays hand to the guest room.

"Is she drunk" ellie turned to Marco

"Looks like it"

**Back to manny and jay**

Manny laid herself onto the bed and started giggling

"What's so funny" jay asked getting closer to her

"Nothing, it just that…I'm really horny right now"

"Well I can fix that"

"Oh really" she got up and smiled.

Manny pulled jay into an aggressive kiss trapping her self on the wall. Jay picked up manny as she wrapped her legs around him. The kiss grew more passionate and intense. Jay moved from her lips to her neck. Manny let out a slight moan as jay caressed her. His hands started to wander under her dress to find only find manny was wearing any panties. His finger began to circulate on her clit. Manny's breathing went fast. Jay circulated rapidly making her moan. He pushed two fingers into her. Manny whispered in his ear "_please just fuck me_" she begged. She hit her orgasm and she came all over his hand. Jay unzipped his pants and thrusted himself into her. Manny moved her hips to the rhythm. Jay grunted as they went faster. As jay went in harder manny let out a loud moan of pleasure.

**Ellie and the rest**

"See, now their getting the right Idea" spinner said putting the milk back in the fridge. Emma and ellie rolled their eyes

"I so can not believe she's doing that right now…with our roommate. She's acting completely irresponsible… I mean think of your daughter. This is going to be all over TV so when your daughters see's mommy's doing this on TV what is she's going to say. That mommy was wrestling." Ellie said to Marco, with him agreeing.

"Your absolutely right ell but hey she was raising a child since she was fifteen so she probably just wants a little fun."

"Ok I understand that, but…. she can do that just not by getting drunk and having sex with our roommate. To me that just proves she's a bad mother. And what about her boyfriend"

"Ell you heard their conversation…their relationship is kind of rocky right now. They haven't seen each other in a while, he's always on the road and it seems like they haven't been intimate in awhile. So she's probably just vulnerable"

"So get a toy…sleeping with the guy is just going to make matters worse and she's doing it on TV. So she's just acting like a slut."

"ELLIE"

"What it's true"

"But that's harsh can you be at least a little bit reasonable about it"

"Sorry Marco but I can't…I'm going to bed and hopefully these two stopped already because I need my sleep" as ellie left Marco turned his attention to Emma and spinner eating his cereal. Emma looked at him and shook her head as did Marco.

**Back to manny and jay**

An hour later

Manny and jay fell on the bed as they released, both breathing rapidly. Manny cuddled up next to him and laughed.

"That was _amazing_…it just felt so right" manny smiled thinking of all the things she and jay did. Jay smiled and kissed her forehead, it felt like as if they were a couple but they weren't it was just some hookup. Manny got on top of jay and stated kissing him. Jay rolled around so that he was on top of her. They made out for awhile till she reached down.

"Are you sure you can handle more. I don't want you waking up the whole house" jay smirked. She bit her lip and nodded. For half the night the house couldn't sleep because of manny and jay. When manny woke up the next day she had a pounding headache but she found herself in the arms of jay. She had a warm feeling inside and it's been along time since that happen since Craig was never around.

_Manny's POV_

"_crap!!" and that's when it hit me I had, had sex with jay last night…omg I cheated on Craig…with jay. Omg please tell me this isn't happening. Please don't tell me I screwed up just like Craig did I have to tell him._

_END _

Manny shot out of bed putting back on the dress she had on yesterday. Jay awoke and saw her rushing.

"Hey…where you going in such a hurry" jay asked rubbing his sleepy eyes

"Nowhere it's just that…I have to go" manny said looking for her heels.

"It's over there on the chair" jay pointed out, he looked over at the clock it was 1'o 5

"Shit" jay mumbled. He rushed out of bed and put his jeans on. He noticed manny in such a rush and started laughing.

"What so funny"

"you…I mean look at you your running all around this room looking for your shoe when I just said it was on the chair." manny looked over and found what jay was talking about.

"Right" manny went over and got it. Manny walked over to the door and but jay grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a kiss. After a few seconds she pulled back

"I'm sorry but…I…I can't" manny let out a deep sigh "last night was amazing but I have a boyfriend" jay let go of her

"Well when you want more of what your boyfriend doesn't do…I'm in the next room." Jay winked at her and they left out the guest room together with manny smiling."

"There goes the two lust birds" spinner shouted. Manny roller her eyes and went into the room she and Emma shared. Emma was there brushing her hair

"So you finally woke up after your hot night with jay" Emma chuckled. Manny sat on her bed she looked up at her

"Emma I did something bad" manny had tears in her eyes. Emma went to go hug her.

"Well what's so wrong with lusting with jay I mean he is hot"

"That's not the point last night wasn't suppose to happen I have a boyfriend…I cheated on him"

"Last time I checked Craig cheated on you…twice."

"I know but the part that I feel bad about is that I enjoyed it. It just felt so right at the time like I needed him at that moment" manny said wiping her tears off her face.

"Well when you see Craig break up with him…your relationship with him isn't all that healthy with all the cheating going around"

"Yea that's exactly what I'm going to do thanks em" manny hugged her

"Now guess what ellie said about you last night"

"What" before Emma could have answered her, the door knocked.

"Door" manny shouted but no one got it

"Hold that thought" manny said running to the door. When she answered she was in for a shock

"Craig!!!"

**A/n: well what a shocker Craig's there. If your tired of me writing about manny sorry it's just that she's my favorite character so I get caught up into her story line sometimes but don't worry next chapter is going to be about Marco and Craig meeting the roommates. plus a fight between manny and ellie.**


End file.
